The present disclosure relates generally to a musical instrument string stretching apparatus and a method of stretching musical instrument strings using the apparatus.
When stringing a guitar or other musical instrument, care is provided to proper tuning so as to provide the proper sound output for the new string. However, through use and over time, a guitar string will go out of tune. This can be caused by numerous factors, such as strings stretching over time from use, loose tuning pegs, humidity and temperature, etc.
Many guitar players currently employ a method of manually stretching guitar strings in an attempt to avoid detuning. For example, many guitar players will manually extend each string at a plurality of fret locations in an attempt to slow or prevent detuning. However, such a manual operation is time-consuming, may cause pain to a user, introduces risk that a string being extended outward may break, and may require frequent stretching and tuning. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus which provides a quick, efficient, and longer-lasting stretching mechanism for strings of a musical instrument.